


L'homme le plus observateur du monde

by Louisana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Missing Scene, S1E02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: Sherlock Holmes est l'homme le plus observateur du monde, tout le monde sait cela. Il voit d'un simple coup d'œil le moindre petit détail et sait en tirer les bonnes conclusions. Mais quand il vient d'avoir l'illumination, tout le reste disparaît... Et parfois, cela arrive au pire moment possible ! (prend place à la fin de S1E02)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.
> 
> Prend place au moment où John se fait enlever dans The Blind Banker.
> 
> Merci à N'Evoli pour sa correction :)
> 
> Enjoy !

Il avait mal à la tête. Tout tournait autour de lui et les bords de sa vision devenaient noirs. Mais il devait lutter contre l'inconscience, parce que Sara était là, et qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. Si seulement Sherlock n'était pas parti au musée pour traduire ces symboles !

Dieu, son corps était si lourd…

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit qu'ils avaient descendu les escaliers et qu'ils étaient dans la rue. Bien sûr, comme par hasard, il n'y avait aucun passant. Ça aurait été trop beau. Et les 4 caméras de la rue (oui, il les avait comptées) étaient toutes tournées vers l'intérieur du 221B, puisque Big Brother is watching there, or le kidnapping avait eu lieu au bas des escaliers. Foutu Mycroft, foutu Sherlock, foutu karma.

Son kidnappeur le serra plus fort, et le poussa en direction d'une voiture dont le moteur tournait toujours. Dans le mouvement, sa tête tourna vers l'autre côté de la rue. Dieu, il avait tellement envie de dormir ! Juste fermer les yeux et se laisser porter par l'inconscience…

Soudain, il perçut un mouvement à la périphérie de sa vision. Il se força à se concentrer dessus. Ça ressemblait… à une silhouette humaine. Un homme. Un homme penché sur quelque chose. Un homme enveloppé de noir avec des cheveux brun…

Sherlock.

Sherlock !

L'obscurité recula soudain, et il sentit son esprit devenir plus clair. Sherlock était là, à quelques mètres. Pourquoi ne regardait-il pas vers eux ? Que faisait-il, enfin ?

Sara, inconsciente depuis longtemps, venait d'être placée sur la banquette arrière. Bientôt il y serait aussi, et la voiture les emmènerait… Si seulement Sherlock levait la tête… Si seulement ses cordes vocales se mettaient en marche, se décidaient à lui obéir... Si seulement cet imbécile de détective levait la tête !

Mais Sherlock continuait de tourner frénétiquement les pages d'un livre. Pourquoi un livre ?

Oh... Le code. Il avait trouvé le livre qui craquait le code. John sut alors que Sherlock ne lèverait pas les yeux, ne verrait pas qu'il se faisait kidnapper à deux mètres de lui. Son esprit était entièrement tourné vers la résolution de l'énigme. Et dire qu'il était censé être l'homme le plus observateur du monde !

Au moins, se dit John alors qu'il était poussé sans ménagement sur la banquette arrière et que la voiture démarrait, Sherlock aurait bientôt fini de déchiffrer les symboles et retournerait vite à l'appartement, et se rendrait  _enfin_  compte de la situation.

L'obscurité gagna finalement le combat, et il se laissa tomber dans l'inconscience.

Imbécile de détective consultant !

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Vous pouvez revoir The Blind Banker, c'est vraiment cela qui se passe !


End file.
